


I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

by dboys



Series: Kurotsuki Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tsukki, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for being such a bad boyfriend… I don’t know why you put up with me, you don’t deserve this.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurotsuki week day 5: insecurities</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title taken from "Lovely" by Twenty One Pilots
> 
>  
> 
> could serve as an event happening in the universe for days 1-4

Kuroo woke up to his phone buzzing, a call, at the indecent hour of four in the morning. He thought about letting it go to voice mail until he actually picked up his phone to see who it was.

Before he picked up the phone, he yawned, questioning the reason. “Hello?” He said, voice groggy.

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima’s voice was in a whisper, but not a usual whisper. He sounded on the brink of tears.

Kuroo sat up straight, now more awake. “Tsukki, what’s wrong?”

He sniffled. “I’m sorry for being such a bad boyfriend…” More sniffles. “I don’t know why you put up with me, you don’t deserve this.”

He got like this sometimes, Kuroo knew that much. The things people said to him, it looked like he just shrugged it off but in reality it went right to Tsukishima’s head and would eat away at his thoughts. Kuroo couldn’t do much more than listen and try to reassure him. “Tsukki, you’re an amazing boyfriend.”

“You’re just saying that,” By this point it was obvious that tears had started to slide down Tsukishima’s face. Kuroo wanted nothing more than to run to Miyagi to be there with him, to hug Tsukishima and tell him that he’s wonderful and that he loves him more than anything.

“Tsukki…”

“I’m selfish and a bad person, all my height is just wasted on me, everyone thinks I’m trash—“

“And you’re not, so don’t listen to them.”

“No one,” He sniffled and his voice broke. “No one likes me, I bet you’re just prete-pretending so I won’t fe-feel as bad, but you do-don’t have to put yourself through that. You really deserve so much better, anything would be better than me.”

It broke Kuroo’s heart to hear Tsukishima say something like that about himself. Tsukishima was the person Kuroo loved, the person he wanted to stay by his side for the rest of his life, the person who he thought of all the time, wanted to be with all the time. And to hear him tear himself down like that made Kuroo want to cry as well. These people that said these kinds of things to him didn’t know how much it really affected him. He was so good at putting on a façade but then when he was alone he’d just break. Kuroo supposed he should feel special that Tsukishima trusted him enough to call and present himself, but Kuroo didn’t want it to be like that, he wanted Tsukishima to have the self-confidence everyone thought he did.

“I’m probably making you hate me more by complaining about this, I’m sor—“

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Kuroo shifted. “If you’re feeling icky, I want you to call me, if you want me to go to Miyagi right now, I will, even though it’ll take a few hours. I want you to be okay because I love you and will love you no matter what happens. Can you be an asshole? Yes, I’m not going to deny that but the thing is, is that the parts of you that I love cancel that out. But I also love that part of you too because you don’t put up with my shit and it’s great because I get so cocky at times that I drive people crazy because I won’t stop, but you stop me before I can get to that point. I would never want anyone other than you.”

Tsukishima swallowed loudly as he let out a quiet sob.

“Babe,” Kuroo sighed. “I want you to stop crying over things that don’t matter, especially when I’m not physically there to comfort you.” He scratched his head. “Can we video chat?”

“I’m so ug-ugly looking right now, why would you want to see my face?”

Hearing Tsukishima like this, Kuroo could only imagine how he looked. He knew upon seeing him would make Kuroo want to cry as well, but he needed to comfort Tsukishima in any way, and since he couldn’t magically appear in Miyagi, this would have to do. “I don’t care about those kinds of things and you know that, anyways you’re always beautiful, please don’t think otherwise.” He said softly.

From the other line, all Kuroo could hear was shifting with sniffles. “Okay.” Tsukishima choked out.

Kuroo took a deep breath before moving to his desk where his computer sat. He turned it on and went to skype, seeing that Tsukishima had logged on as well. He clicked the call button.

Two rings later, Tsukishima’s video feed started to come up and Kuroo braced himself for what he was about to see. But what he saw, it was nothing compared to what he had imagined. Tsukishima looked so broken, his nose and eyes red and cheeks blotchy, he could see his adams apple bobbing up and down, trying to keep in sobs. His hair was in par with Kuroo’s, pointing in so many different directions.

“Tsukki…”

“I told you I looked awful,” He said quietly. “I don’t know why you wanted to do this.”

“Babe, you don’t look elegant, but because of that doesn’t make me think any different of you. I know you don’t like showing this side of yourself to other people, even if it is me, but I’m glad you did because I want to help you through it.”

“I hate myself so much.” Tsukishima sobbed, covering his face with his hands. Kuroo could feel his eyes wanting to tear up. “Everything about me ju-just sucks an-and I shouldn’t drag you down with me, and I’m so—“ He coughed. “Sorry, so sorry.”

“Why do you think that?”

Tsukishima stopped, uncovering his eyes and looking away from the camera.

“Did something happen?”

He let out a broken laugh. “Same old shit that happens every day. My whole team talking about how bitter I am and how my height and brains are just wasted on me because I never try and I didn’t at first but now I really am, like really hard, I’m trying so hard fo- for you and I’m just _failing_ ,” The last words were barely spoken before another sob came out. “A-and I’m just going to end up like Akiteru and have to li-lie to you about my achievements and then you’ll come see me in a match and see me on the bench and you’ll realize how full of shit I am and hate me for like five years until I finally make you have a conversation with me except I would never do that be-because I don’t want you to hate me more than you already do—“

“Kei, stop!” Kuroo pleaded. Tsukishima was breathing heavily.

“ _I can’t._ ” Tsukishima almost yelled, Kuroo thought he’d wake up his family.

They were left there, silent. Kuroo stared at the webcam image of Tsukishima as he gripped his head so hard Kuroo thought it was going to pop off.

“ _I feel for you but when did you believe you were alone_  
_You say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home_  
 _Where light once was,_ ”

Kuroo began to sing softly after about a minute of silence.

“ _Petrified of who you are and who you have become_  
_You will hide from everyone, denying you need someone_  
 _To exterminate your bones,_ ”

Tsukishima stared at him throughout the first six lines before he began to cry harder than before.

 _“Friend, please remove your hands from_  
_Over your eyes for me_  
 _I know you want to leave but_  
 _Friend, please don't take your life away from me,_ ”

The band that helped them get together was going to help them one more time. It was iconic that this was Tsukishima’s favorite song of theirs, and it was convenient that Tsukishima knew what all of it was saying.

“I’d never leave you,” Tsukishima rubbed at his nose. “I’m just afraid of you leaving me because then… I mean I’d have Yamaguchi, but he’s so in love with Yachi, I mean I wouldn’t have _someone._ ”

“And why do you think I’d ever leave you?”

Tsukishima hesitated, folding his hands like he did when he was anxious. “I… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know because I never would.”

“Tsukki,” Kuroo snapped his fingers. “Tsukki, hey, look at me.” Tsukishima reluctantly looked at Kuroo. “I love you,” He said slowly. “And I would never leave you, okay?”

Tsukishima nodded, staring into his lap.

“Now get some sleep, you’re gonna need it after something like this.”

“Okay…”

“Call or text me first thing when you wake up.”

“Alright…”

“Okay, I’m gonna go back to sleep, I love you, sweet dreams.”

“Love you, too…”

With that, Kuroo ended the call and went back to lie in his bed, feeling confident that he had at least helped Tsukishima a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Song that Kuroo sings is "Friend, Please" by Twenty One Pilots, I use them so much, i'm sorry lmao
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated c:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
